


Precious

by Natsuki_ddlc



Category: No straight Roads
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Gem breaking, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuki_ddlc/pseuds/Natsuki_ddlc
Summary: After a big fight with his fiancé Zuke finds himself by her side after she gets badly hurt after she protected him and Eve for being hurt by a strange cloudy creature. What will happen when Mary wakes up after being baldy hurt? Will her relationship with Zuke be able to revive or will it either away?
Relationships: Zuke(NRS)/Oc, Zuke(NSR)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. I always said I would protect you

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter has gem breaking so beware. Also this is my first chapter on my first fanfic here so I'm trying my best

"Fine then why don't you give this ring to your dear 'friend' Eve!" said Mary before throwing the beautiful engagement ring to Zuke's face and running out of his house. His face was one of anger that changed to one of surprise mayday who was in the room where they used to plan the hijacks for the concerts listening to the fight her best friend just had. She didn't know how to calm him but decided to do it anyway "hey Zuke. You OK?" Zuke just sat on the sofa and put his hands on his face "I messed up didn't I?" Mayday just said "I don't know man this hasn't happen to me so... Yeah" Zuke looked the beautiful ring that was now in his hands remembering when he gifted to Mary on their fifth anniversary.

*Flashback*

It was a calm rainy night on Vinyl city. Zuke was bringing some warm chocolate to the sofa where his girlfriend was waiting with a smile on her face "here you go babe. Want some marshmallows? " she shook her head and pressed the start button to see the movie they had planning to watch for some weeks. "I heard that the place had such negative aura that it got stick to some of the staff and they did saw paranormal events, on their own houses" Zuke nodded and started thinking what should he do. Ever since they had started their relationship he felt like he had know her forever and he even saw a future by her side and now he had gather the courage (and that his brother even his brother wanted to meet her which surprised him) to ask her to be his wife. 'Ok Zuke you've practiced long enough in front on the mirror for hours to now don't do it. It's the perfect time to do it' Zuke took a deep breath and softly took her hands into his "hey Mary I know we've been together for a long time and I've wanted to ask you if you wanted to... Would you marry me?" were his words before taking a small box out from his pocket and opening it revealing a simple yet beautiful ring. Mary looked at it then hugged Zuke then said " yes of course I accept! I can't wait to be your wife! "

*flashback end*

" I. Damn I messed up so bad. I'll call her" Zuke called her but it directed him towards the voice mail. He tried multiple times and yet none of them work, "let me call her" said Mayday then tried to call Mary but to not avail. After a few more attempts the number became unavailable. Zuke got worried and started to tap his drumsticks, mayday noticed this and understood that he was nervous, "it's OK Zuke she just probably turned her phone off to calm down. Give her a few hours to calm down. Call her tomorrow I'm sure then by then she will want to talk" Zuke looked at her and nodded. An alarm on Zuke's phone started ringing ' great now I have to go and help Eve so that obsessed fan doesn't do something to her. Maybe she could help me find a way to make Mary and I reconcile. After all when she learned that me and Mary were together she was the first to ask for a wedding invitation. Yeah I'll talk to her about what happen then ask her for advice, yeah " Zuke got up and left towards Eve's office.

After some time in the main lobby Eve went towards where Zuke was sitting noticing the change of his demainor "did something happen Zuke?" Zuke looked at her then said "I'll explain to you let's just go" Eve just nodded and they existed the building. In their walk towards Eve Zuke explained everything that happen "I'm. I'm sorry about this Zuke, gosh I think we should have told her before" Zuke nodded and said "and probably should have bought a ring for me so people would have know me and Mary were together. But now it's too late" Eve nodded to that and stopped in before the Qwasa to tell him one of the gifts she knew would make Mary forgive when both she and Zuke where thrown a meter or two to the right by someone. When they looked to who had pushed them they saw Mary being pierced by a strange through her stomach then being lift into what appeared to be a weird cloud. They saw Mary struggle then then they heard a weird noise and the cloud disappeared letting what appeared to be Mary fall into the ground.

When Zuke saw that he just went straight towards where Mary was and found something that he did not expect to see. Mary was missing her legs and the rest of her body was cracked letting them see what appeared to be gemstone where muscles should be "what the?" was all that Zuke could say before a group of people ran towards where they were. Zuke recognized them, they were part of Mary's extended family "no way she must have defeated the last lunarian. QUICK we have to rebuild her fast!" they grabbed what was left of Mary and put it in bags they had with them "wait what did just happen?" asked Eve. They looked at her then said "we'll explain later now we gotta go to a safe space" Zuke looked at them then said "me and mayday's house is a place that only a few known let's go there" they all nodded and followed him.

When they arrived one of the persons that had grabbed what was left of Mary pushed everything from the table and put the pieces of Mary there "we have to put her back together then we can bring her back to home and search for pieces to replace what's missing" the other familiares of Mary nodded and started taking out pieces of Mary and the familiar with two toned hair started putting a weird substance and putting them together "what's that?" asked Mayday "well it's like a glue but it's able to put us gems together when a piece of our bodies is broken and with a special dust we have we can make it imposible to see the scars" mayday, Zuke and Eve looked amazed at the words that the gem (as they referred to themselves as) just said "that's amazing" we're the only words Eve could say.


	2. Chapter

Even when Mary's body had been put back together she had not woken up "it is weird she hasn't woken up yet. When we are put back together even when we're missing some parts we usually woke up if we have most of our bodies" Mayday looked at the person then said "hey what is your name?" they looked at her and said "oh yeah my name is Rutile and the other gems that have follow me are part of Mary's family. We're her brothers" Mayday, Eve and looked a bit surprised "wait brothers I thought you were girl. No offense though" Rutile shook his head and said "don't worry usually most of us don't have a decided gender like female or male but we usually express as males. Mary unlike most of us considers herself as well a female. She was also the only one who found the way to go from our little world to well one where you humans exist" Eve and Zuke looked at each other then Eve said "wait what do you mean 'from our little world to one where you humans exist'?" Rutile and the other gems looked at each other then they all nodded to Rutile who started explaining "long time before us gems started existing asteroids hit the earth five times destroying most of humanity and when the sixth asteroid hit the earth humanity was divided in three pieces. Meat, bone and soul. Meat became the admirabilis on the sea, Soul became the lunarians and bones became us the gems. Strangly Mary is the closest to being a human while still being a gem, her body while still being technically made from gem is very similar to human while still being able to be divided as a gem. And sadly like a gem when is divided and the piece is lost it might let to memory loss based on how much it was lost. And considering she lost her legs I'm going to have to get her back to the islands to give her a replacement and see how many memories she has lost" Zuke got up and said "wait so you mean she's will have amnesia?!" Rutile nodded and Zuke said "how much she could have lost?" Rutile started thinking and said "well we should go to the islands. I have on my lab the calculations to get how many years she has lost alongside with her legs" Zuke just looked at Mary and said "ok could I go there too?" The gems nodded and put a cloth around Mary's things to hide the fact she was missing her legs.

After some time they arrived to Mary's house Zuke used his key to open the door. Rutile and the other gems went to a room that Zuke remembered Mary always kept closed. Inside of the room was a strange device on the ground. When Rutile touched a few buttons what appeared to be a portal "ok let's get cross it. It should take us to the door of our house" Rutile and the gems went first, then Zuke, Eve and Mayday. When they all went inside the portal and when they opened the eyes they couldn't belive it. The place were they had been teleported to was a beautiful landscape. It wa s only a house in the middle of a green pasture close to the sea, this being obvious by the sound of the waves.  
Rutile and the other gems started walking into the house. They walking into a room that looked like a old laboratory with huge shelvings with gem pieces with a little description of them.

Rutile put Mary in the bed that was close to a huge window and said "ok so I have to go and get the pieces I will use as her new legs. If anything happens call me" Zuke, Eve and Mayday nodded and Rutile left. When he came back he had a bag full of gems pieces. He pressed a button in the bed and a screen appeared and started calculing her weight. After calculate it Rutile compared to the weight Mary had the last time she visited them and thanks to the calculations he was able to discover how many years she had lost. Rutile looked at Zuke and said "hey I'm sorry to say this but she has lost five years of memories" Zuke looked at them mortified and said "no way" Rutile just nodded and told them to leave as the chemicals of the procedure could be toxic to them.

After two hours Rutile came out of the room and turned his head to Zuke, Mayday and Eve who were sat in a chairs close to the door. He moved his head to tell them that it has been completed "you can see her though I don't know when she will wake up. I'll call you through her phone when I see improvement. But you're welcome to come and see her anytime you wish" Zuke nodded and he alongside Eve and Mayday left towards their houses.


End file.
